


Venus in Tights

by junedune



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Costume Kink, M/M, Rimming, deteriorating sense of reality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky该如何面对全新的光芒四射的Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in Tights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venus in Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216175) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



 

作者注：Bucky Barnes先生99岁生日快乐！ 

 

\---

 

Steve在伦敦有一间自己的房子。因为，怎么说呢，他毕竟是个重要人物。这个时候，他已经有两百磅重，一身漂亮的肌肉，比Bucky还要高上几公分。呼吸间胸口不再会有杂音，也不会时不时疼得弯下腰。在那里，有个姑娘喜欢过他，一心一意。小小的Stevie，来自布鲁克林高地的豆芽菜。Steve Grant Rogers，4F，又一个4F，无数个4F。Bucky最好的朋友。

 

Bucky在等待苏醒。他知道有过类似经历的人会产生怎样的变化——被敌人俘获，绑在实验桌上，期盼着永远不会到来的救援，自我意识在漫长的等待里一点一滴被摧毁。到最后，这些人往往都会产生幻觉，因为大脑有不可思议的自我保护功能，比《惊奇故事》更让人惊奇。

 

现在，他身处Steve位于伦敦的私人公寓中，坐在Steve尺寸宽敞的床上，Steve的新身体可以占据一大块他从前想都不敢想的面积。Bucky不停眨眼。

 

醒过来。他对自己说。但Steve就在这里，和他在一起，这是一年多来的头一次。他的眼睛还和从前一样，而他的身体不会再受病痛的侵扰。另一个陌生的声音在Bucky的耳边不停回响，告诉他别醒，士兵，待在梦里，永远，永远不要醒。

 

Bucky眨眨眼，又眨了眨眼。Steve局促不安地在房间里小步徘徊，仿佛突然之间不知道要怎么再与自己最好的朋友单独相处。Bucky眨眨眼，又眨了眨眼。然后他晃晃脑袋，垂下视线，看见Steve的床铺下冒出一小片形迹可疑的鲜蓝色羊毛料。是条围巾吗？他弯腰捡起来，展开后发现居然是一条紧身裤。他的心脏倏地咚咚狂跳，他再次使劲眨眼。

 

“噢，天哪。” Steve喊道。他慌张地夺过Bucky手里的东西，红晕染上他的面颊，一路攀至耳尖。“再也没有人会逼我穿这些了，感谢上帝。”

 

Bucky将视线转向Steve，目光扫过制服下的饱满线条。这让他有些……不习惯。他不确定自己是否喜欢他现在的样子。曾经那个一阵风就能吹倒的小男孩，能够轻轻松松地被Bucky圈进宽阔的怀抱里，鼻尖正好贴住他喉咙的凹陷，小巧的屁股用一只手就能抓起。现在却是如此高大，甚至比他更高大。

 

Steve把演出服的其余部分一并从床底拽出，随手塞进一个大概永远不会再打开的抽屉里。他结实的大腿肌肉随着动作将裤腿绷紧，而他的屁股——苍天啊大地啊，他的屁股看起来就像颗成熟的蜜桃，将西裤后部撑出个完美的圆弧，呼之欲出。

 

Bucky不自觉地睁大眼。

 

“没有人会逼你穿这个，” 他开口道，Steve转回身，不解地抬起眉毛。“但也没人会阻止你穿。”

 

Steve的喉结滚动了一下。他垂下双臂，攥紧手里的紧身裤。然后伸出舌尖掠过丰润的下唇，和从前一样的动作，一样的嘴唇。Bucky开始感到口干舌燥。

 

“我以为——” Steve清清喉咙，“我以为你可能不再想要……”

 

“听着，” Bucky站起身。只消两步，他就来到天神一般的Steve跟前，胸贴着胸。现在他得抬起头看他，天晓得这是不是他的脑子对他开的最好的玩笑。“没有什么会让我不想要，懂吗？”

 

Steve舒出一口气，轻飘飘地拂过Bucky的脸颊。Bucky舔了舔嘴。

 

“转过去。” Steve难为情地说。

 

Bucky依言背过身，耳朵里听见门锁扣起的咔哒一响。他闭上眼，听着Steve在身后悉悉索索地脱去制服，暗暗祈祷不要醒，现在不要醒，永远不要醒。

 

“好了。” 片刻之后，Steve表示道。Bucky转回来，在他眼前的，是美国队长，那个胸怀计划的男人，双腿被紧身裤牢牢包裹，在性感的小短裤下蓬勃，引人遐想。上身展现出完整的星条图案，头套上还有一对傻乎乎的小翅膀。没有手套和靴子，光裸在外的脚踝让他看起来有种微妙的脆弱。Bucky不自觉地轻笑一声，然后他马上看到了Steve的反应，昂起下巴，似乎随时准备反击——哪怕是他最好的朋友。有什么在他的胸腔里释怀了，同时又有什么在他的下腹变得滚烫。

 

“我说，山姆大叔，” Bucky说，“相信你不会亏待为国效力的有为青年吧。”

 

Steve的嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

 

“哦，年轻人，国家当然十分感激你做出的贡献。” 他回答，“请问我该怎么报答你呢？”

 

“老天爷。” Bucky的喉咙干得就像身在什么埃及的沙漠中央，而Steve明亮的眼睛在面罩后显得波光粼粼。Bucky把两根手指伸进Steve的嘴里，看着他把它们含住，眼神变得朦胧。他的舌头又湿又热，卷曲缠绕住指尖，吸吮的力道煽动他的血液向全身飞速奔腾。他用目光丈量这个崭新躯体的每一处曲线，最后停留在Steve短裤下鼓胀的凸起。他抽出手指，把Steve推向床的方向。Steve双膝着地跪在地上，脸撞进床垫里，发出一声低呼，接着他自觉地张开双腿弓起腰，蜜桃般可口的屁股看起来愈发让人馋涎欲滴。

 

Bucky踢去自己的靴子，甩掉外套，解开衬衫纽扣。他用一只脚趾——从磨破的袜子里探出半个头——沿着Steve的脚踝，到小腿，再到大腿，慢慢摩挲，最后来到短裤裤腿边。Bucky听见Steve发出一声短促的抽气，像是哮喘快发作前那种。但他只是意乱情迷，只是一种羞耻的快感，不是哮喘，不会有哮喘。

 

“把自己塞进这种衣服里，你是什么感觉？” Bucky问。

 

Steve扭扭屁股，调整一下脑袋，这让Bucky看见了他的侧脸，红通通的，明媚动人。他在不停低喘。

 

“感觉——说出来你也不会相信，Buck。” 他边喘边说，“第一次穿一整套的时候，我硬了，硬了好几天。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为……因为这是该死的紧身裤。” 他的腰部贴住床沿在微微颤抖。“它们，它们弄的人很痒，而且有点太紧了，穿起来简直要人命，然后我还得套上短裤，然后，哦天哪，我不知道该怎么说，Buck，当短裤和大腿上的面料摩擦的时候，那种感觉，就像是有电流直接通到了我的……我的……”

 

“直接通到了你哪里，Stevie？” Bucky把脚踩到短裤上，趾头抵着Steve的臀缝往下压，压向那一小块火热的潮湿的让Steve无力反抗的私密地带。他看着Steve扒住床沿簌簌发抖，一只手紧抓床褥，另一只伸下去企图抚慰自己的欲望。

 

“喂喂，” Bucky制止道，“把手放在我能看见的地方。” Steve不满地呜咽一声，但仍旧乖乖放回去握起被单。“告诉我，” Bucky接着问，“直接通到了你哪里，Stevie？”

 

“直接通到我后面的小洞，Buck，你满意了吗！”

 

Bucky低吼一声，也在他身后跪倒，把他的短裤一把拽下，勒在膝盖上。然后他用两只手抚上Steve形状完美的臀瓣，来回揉捏，Steve发出模糊的低呼，紧接着Bucky把他屁股上的布料向两边扯开，沿裤缝扯出一道口子。很轻松，太轻松了，好的很。透过蓝色紧身裤的破洞，他屏息凝神地注视着那片不可思议的，摄人心魄的春色。浑圆，可口，向Bucky渴求着，渴求他的触摸，他的品尝，他的阴茎。

 

“操你，Steve。” 他低声道，Steve把屁股朝他推得更近。Bucky如他所愿地抓过那两团丰满的臀肉，向两侧分开，露出熟悉的朦胧小穴——没有受到药物或激素的影响，和从前一样，带着一圈薄薄的浅金色茸毛，邀请似的微微张合着。Bucky全身一颤，他深吸气，鼻子里全是小穴散发出的潮湿麝香。他怀疑，曾经不止一次地怀疑，自己会万劫不复地沉醉于此，沉醉于Steve，沉醉于两人结合时无与伦比的美妙，互相拉扯，彼此追逐，永远形影不离。

 

Bucky拉下自己的裤子，被束缚的阴茎跳出来，然而他没有用手去碰它，反而重新回到Steve的屁股上，将它分开，将脸埋入缝隙。他先是用舌面舔过Steve的小穴，然后用舌尖围绕穴口快速转圈。感谢布鲁克林的老公寓，它们让Steve学会如何咽下那些情难自已的尖叫，以及把漏出嘴边的呻吟堵进床单里。Bucky用舌头不停拍打紧缩的蜜穴，直到入口的肌肉逐渐放松，允许他更深的入侵。他把舌头推进去，尝试卷起来，一层一层渐次打开柔嫩紧致的内壁，直到Steve承受不住地伸手去抓他的头发，将他拉得更近。Bucky笑了，但慷慨地满足了他：一边吸吮起穴肉，一边舌头快速打着转进进出出。Bucky把手探进Steve那条被撕坏的紧身裤里，摸到他的阴囊，有力地握住。

 

“别再让我干等着了，” Steve哑着嗓子说，“快，干我。”

 

“不害臊，不过你像个老水手一样骂人的样子可爱极了。” Bucky回答。他直起身，Steve的双手落到屁股上，不自觉地主动把它们再次拨开。Bucky往他的臀肉上打了一巴掌，紧接着在臀缝边又是一巴掌，第三下则刚好擦过后穴。Steve在他身下扭动，脸埋在床垫里发出抽泣。“告诉我你要什么，Steve。”

 

“你可真……操。”

 

“我想听你说出来。”

 

“Buck……” Steve努力把身体往后顶，但勒在膝头的短裤限制了他的动作，最终Bucky的阴茎只是在他大腿残留的布料上留下一道黏糊糊的湿痕。

 

“来吧，美人。” Bucky说着又对准Steve的小洞抽了一下，那个轻轻打颤的，被舔开的，泛着水光的小东西。Steve呻吟着，渴望更多。“我想听你用那张冰清玉洁正义凛然犹如美国之光的嘴说出来。告诉我你想要什么，宝贝儿，否则我不会满足你。”

 

Steve又咒骂一句，想要自己伸手下去摸一摸，却被Bucky捉住手腕固定回原处。Steve把脸整个埋进床单里，但他说的一字一句依然清晰地传入Bucky的耳朵。

 

“想要被你填满，Buck。” Steve说，“想要屁股里该死的都是你的老二和精液，所以别让我再等了！” 

 

“这才是我的乖孩子，Steve。” Bucky低声哄道。他放开Steve的手腕，再次俯身下去吮吸他的后庭。 

 

“去你的！” Steve不满地叫嚷，两只手同时抱住Bucky的后脑勺把他用力往里压。Bucky不紧不慢地深入品尝着他，直到那张小嘴变得更松软更饥渴，直到Steve不停地向后顶腰一心只想要更多。Bucky抬起头，攀上Steve健美的身躯，把他头上那个愚蠢的面罩摘下来。Steve扭过脸，双颊绯红，眼睛亮得惊人。“Buck。” 他喘息道。

 

“嘘。” Bucky回应，然后把两根手指插入Steve的身体，一口气埋到指根。Steve像个断线木偶一般瘫倒在床上，肠壁紧紧咬住入侵的异物。Bucky转动手腕，同时弯曲指节，Steve发出一声窒息似的低呼，向他迎上来。“找到了。” Bucky喃喃道，用关节反复碾磨那点小小的突起，让Steve几近疯狂。

 

“噢该死，” Steve脱口而出，“该死，操。” 诸如此类。这是Bucky最喜欢做的事，将Steve逼到爆粗。

 

“Steve，” Bucky问，“你的东西放在哪里？”

 

“床底下的包里，快。” Steve居然还有胆子用他那条裹着紧身裤的大长腿咚咚蹬地，Bucky冲着他的屁股蛋咬上一口，惹得他尖叫。

 

Bucky伸手往床底摸去，很快找到了Steve的背包。不出所料，他从里面找出那个给每个士兵都会发的小罐头。他打开盖子，挖出一团膏体，往自己的茎身上反复抹开，接着他耐心地在Steve的屁股外面和里面都涂上厚厚一层，Steve用后面吸着他的手指哼哼唧唧。等到Bucky放入第三根手指时，Steve开口道。“可以了，Buck，别再折磨我。”

 

“起来，把你的国旗脱掉。” Bucky粗声道，“我想看你，Stevie。”

 

Steve稍稍抬起身，剥去上衣。紧身裤一直包裹到他的小腹，后面那个破洞也是越来越大。他的后背挺拔宽阔，完美得不似人类的肌肉随躺下的动作起伏，只见他把头枕在隆起的手臂上，往后朝Bucky看过来，长长的睫毛盖住眼帘，牙齿轻咬着嘴唇。他比任何电影明星都更美。并且，他一直都是。

 

Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，阴茎顶上准备充分的后穴。Steve颤抖着合上眼，脑袋落回双臂之间。Bucky慢慢往里推，不慌不忙，当他突破内层那圈肌肉，便顺利地一插到底。Steve的体内又紧又热，和从前一模一样，不一样的是此刻抵在他下腹的那两团饱满的臀肉，激得他脊柱发麻，既新鲜又兴奋。Bucky不得不闭起眼睛才能克制住冲刺的欲望，直到Steve焦急得快要爆发。他收紧身体，往后推了推。

 

“快点，Buck。” 他催促道，“别停在这里，继续。”

 

Bucky用双手抚摸Steve的后背，那条变得笔直的脊椎，那片不再单薄的胸腔，那些紧实的富有生命力的肌肉。他圈住Steve的腰，拇指按进后背两个凹陷的腰眼，用这个熟悉的姿势，微微撤出然后再插入。Steve抬高屁股，背脊弯曲得更厉害，他张大嘴，让空气涌入强壮、健康、毫无瑕疵的双肺。Bucky一手拧起紧身裤的裤腰，另一只手握住Steve的后颈，用快速有力的节奏撞入他的身体，吻上他的喉咙。

 

Steve摆动着，迎向他的每一次抽插。隐约中他听见布料破裂的声音，随即感到膝上一空，绑在那里的短裤被挣开了，于是他干脆把它踢走，用Bucky前所未见的力道将他一把拽下。还没等Bucky反应过来，Steve又把他推下自己的身体。一片晕眩中，Bucky只感到自己仰面朝天倒在床上，而Steve正往他的身上爬，并且扶住他的阴茎往下坐。他脸上的神情是那样令人着迷，Bucky不禁放松自己完全躺倒，瞪大眼睛注视这个美好的梦境，这个他竭尽每一条神经所能描绘出的、最最完美的、与Steve合二为一的梦境。他伸出手，赞叹一般拢住Steve形状可人的胸。Steve覆上Bucky的手，引导他揉搓自己的乳头，一边在Bucky身上高高抬起，又重重落下。

 

高潮来临时，Bucky感到尾椎积聚起一股强烈的灼热，紧接着潮汐般向四肢百骸涌去，将他抛起，升腾，宛如飞翔。他的眼前一片空白，随着热液不断喷涌，倾尽他拥有的一切，他的现在，他的过去，他梦想的将来，一切的一切，统统都深埋进Steve的体内。他呼吸凌乱，感受余韵慢慢消散，而当他最终睁开眼睛时，看到的是Steve正在用不加掩饰的情欲弥漫的眼神，注视着他。

 

Steve也乱了节奏，他拱起身体，后穴将Bucky整根没入，一只手飞快地在身下动作，然后他仰起头，嘴唇半张发出一声压抑的尖叫，射在Bucky的胸膛上。他全身颤抖，后背弓到极致，尽数释放后双膝发软，瘫倒下来。他的面色潮红，发际濡湿。Bucky抚摩着夹在自己身体两侧的腿，包裹在羊毛紧身裤之下，抚摩着他的全身，用双手感受全部的Steve，从小腹到侧腰到手臂到脖子再到脸庞。他的下颚，他的嘴唇，他的耳朵，他的颧骨，他的眼睛，他的眉毛。他鼻梁上的突起。Steve懒洋洋地回蹭他的掌心，有一下没一下地亲吻。

 

“你到底是真的吗？” Bucky问。Steve的眉毛微微蹙起，那样子让Bucky顿时感到一阵伤感。

 

Bucky还硬着，他可以察觉到自己的体液正从Steve的身体里淌出来，但Steve没有动。他很沉，比Bucky扛过的任何东西都要沉，其实他早就该发现了，但这无关紧要。Steve趴下来，两肘撑在Bucky的脑袋两侧，直直看进他的眼睛里。他闻起来充满寻常生活的烟火气，汗水里带着咸，和他自己一样，还是那个属于Bucky私人的Steve Rogers。Bucky沿着他的手臂，往下轻抚，圈住他的两只手腕。

 

“如果我不是真的，” Steve说道，“那刚才你是对着床铺做了什么见不得人的蠢事，老兄。”

 

Bucky笑了，他微微仰起头。Steve顺势吻上他的嘴唇，慢慢地，温柔地吻他，就像从前每一次激情过后一样。尽管Bucky闭着双眼，尽管此刻他能够感受到Steve的重量，喘着气，流着汗，令人安心，这样一个身体，这样一个时刻，Bucky眨了眨眼。

 

\---

 

Steve在等待眼前的金星散去，他大口大口吸入空气，意识到自己倒在了地上，而此刻朝他俯身下来的，正是他今非昔比的最好的伙伴。

 

“我觉得我梦到过你，” Bucky说，“那是，很久以前的事。” 他挡住Steve头上的光线，熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛在Steve的视野里越来越近。他看着他，仿佛在搜寻超出记忆之外的某些东西，也仿佛刺穿了他，让Steve感到钻心的疼。

 

他伸出一只金属手，而Steve，屏住呼吸，握了上去。 

 

 

完

 


End file.
